Zuko spanks Aang
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: heheh, someone actually liked my first one and said they wanted to see one like that for zuko and aang. so, here it is. warning, spanking... don't like, don't read.


A different kind of thing, I guess...It's Avatar, and It's spanking, just like the first one. Someone actually liked my work and suggested this, so... here it is.

It's parental spanking, like the first one. This time, it contains Aang and Zuko! =3 Don't like, don't read. =D simple!

Katara was sewing a tear in her dress, Sokka was practicing his swordsman skills, and Toph was picking her toes. All was as it should be in the old air temple, except a former enemy was amoung them, but _former_ was definitly the right word. Zuko was trying to teach Aang firebending, but Aang felt discouraged and worthless because after a full day of training, he still was not able to make even a single flame. To be honest, Zuko wasn't the most patient of teachers, so Aang was really pushing himself. "Come on! I bet _Momo_ could do better!" Shouted an angry Zuko. Aang pushed Zuko and shouted a rude, "I don't need you!"

Aand scowled, and tried even harder, but to no avail. Aang had trained for years with the monks, and was normally a very patient person, but with his late enemy as a teacher, memories of hurting Katara, and most of all, just the incapability to do it, it was pretty tough on the guy. "Aang, Zuko, you boys want some water?" Katara asked sweetly. "No! Just leave us alone, Katara!" Yelled Aang. An instant later the expression on his face revealed that he really didn't mean to say that. Katara ran off, obviously very upset, and Aang just stood there thinking about how much of an idiot he was.

"Hey, _Twinkle Toes_, any luck with the fire, yet?" Questioned a very smug Toph. "It's none of your business, and stop calling me 'Twinkle Toes'!" Roared Aang, as he slapped Toph across her pale face. "w-what th-the h-h-hell's _wrong _with y-you Aang?" Sniffled Toph, obviously taken by suprise at Aangs outburst. She chunked a boulder at him and stormed off. Zuko was just staring at Aang in awe. "We need to have... a little talk." Said Zuko in a very serious, and angry tone. Aang was shaking with anger and frustration, but he followed Zuko, anyway, thinking that maybe Zuko would overlook his little moment, and simply want to give him firebending advise.

Zuko led Aang deep into the temple, to an empty, vacant room that had only one stone bench. "What was that?!" Roared Zuko, as an even more vicious look appeared on Aang's face. "What was what, exactly? You lead me this deep into the temple just to scold me about firebending? I can't even do it!" Aang argued. Zuko stepped forward to Aang, putting his hands firmly on his shoulders, "You don't even get it, do you?! You just chewed out Katara and struck Toph, don't you even care?" "Why is it your buisiness, now, how I treat them?- There is so much stress in my life right now, and you're questioning _me_? I don't even want to be the 'Avatar', as far as I care, you can all just die, **got that**?! Aang hollared.

Before Aang even had a chance to realize it, he found himself staring at the ancient floor, trousers to his ankles, over Zuko's lap. _smack! _Zuko's hand struck Aang's bare backside. _Smack! _"Get off me, Zuko!" Screamed Aang. _smack! smack! _"I don't think so." _Smack! Smack! Smack! _"Aang, you need to treat at least the girls with much more respect." _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _"Oh, wait. That's only part of the problem." _Smack!_ "You're the Avatar" _Smack! Smack! _"You're just acting like a spoiled child!" _Smack! Smack! Smack! _Aang was biting down hard on his lip, now. Trying desperatly not to cry. Aang had no idea spankings hurt this badly. _Smack! _Aang tried to escape, but Zuko just held tighter, and spanked harder, wasn't holding back at all.

"Aang! Do you realize that you have a lot to prepare for?" _Smack! Smack! _"A goddamn war is upon us, but you still act like a child." _Smack!! Smack!! Smack!!!_ Aang knew he was wrong, and he should never have hit Toph. He also was fully aware of what was going on around him, but he was just scared and didn't want to face it. He should've been more patient with the training, and he knew he deserved this. _Smack! Smack!_ Aang couldn't stop the tears from falling, now. Aang declared, "P-please s-stop! I've l-l-learned m-my lesson, ah-and I know I acted like a child, z-Zuko. I assure you, I won't let you down, again!" Zuko smirked, _I guess he's a kid, afterall_.

Zuko stopped the spanking and tried to help Aang up, but to his suprise, even after such a punishment, Aang stood himself up and quickly pulled up his pants. "Thank you, Zuko..." Aang wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, "I needed that." Aang gave a quick hug to Zuko and sped off to apologize to the girls, tenderly rubbing his rump all the way. Zuko stood up and thought, _well, I suppose we need to find a way to teach him firebending, now..._

The End!--- You can't lie to me, this time... I KNOW it sucked! =P


End file.
